Last Night
by SethStriker
Summary: Based on chapter 416, what if instead of Natsu going on a journey, he went to make Lucy his? They share a single night and morning together. Another Lemon Fic. Hiro Mashima owns all rights to the characters. Enjoy!


**This is a what if story based on Fairy Tail chapter 416. Like say what if Natsu never decided to go on a journey and instead he wanted to claim Lucy. Enjoy!**

LUCY'S P.O.V

It was ten in the morning when I woke up. For some strange reason my legs felt like jello when I tried getting up from my bed. It took me a minute to realize that I was actually sleeping on Natsu. I freaked out when I saw that he and I were completely nude. To make matters worse, my clothes were nowhere to be seen so the only thing I had to cover my exposed nude body was the blanket. I had no idea how the two of us ended up sleeping naked together, that is after a few minutes of analyzing the situation I finally remember the events that occurred last night. I don't know how I could've forgotten since last night was the wonderful night of my life. It was the night that the two of us became lovers.

_Flashback_

_It was night time when Natsu and I were walking back from the destroyed guild hall. Everyone was still recovering from the battle we had with Tartarus . Natsu offered to walk me home so I went with until we got to my apartment. But the moment we entered my apartment, my life completely changed. _

_"__Luce, here. I forgot to give you this." He handed me a key of some sort. But when I looked closer, it was Aquarius' key. It was a brand new key!_

_"__Natsu, how did you get this?!" _

_"__The Spirit King guy gave it to me. I told him that you were feeling sad that you lost Aquarius. So he made a new key."_

_"__Natsu…thank you!" I hugged him tight. I was so grateful for what he did. I tried to break away after awhile but he wrapped his arms around my curvy waist and brought me closer to him. _

_"__N-Natsu?" I stammered when he started nipping and kissing my neck, but what surprised me was that Natsu wasn't as dense as I thought as his hands began roaming my body. Never in all the time since I've been at Fairy Tail have I seen Natsu act so intimate with a girl, especially with me. _

_"__N-N-Natsu?! W-W-W-What a-a-a-are y-y-you d-doing?" I asked while struggling to escape his grip was too strong. He then turns me around and starts groping both of my boobs, pinching my nipples hard._

_"__Natsu!"_

_"__Relax Luce, I'm just getting my reward." He whispered into my ear, making my face as red as Erza's hair._

_"__W-W-W-What?"_

_"__The only way you can thank me is to let me do one thing. And what I want is to make the girl I love mine~" As soon as he finished his sentence, my whole body froze and my heart was beating super fast. I couldn't believe what was happening right now._

_"__Y-Y-Y-You l-love m-m-me?" I asked. I turned around to face him and saw that a heart melting smile on hi s face._

_"__Would I do this if I didn't?" He cups my cheeks gently and his lips made contact with mine. My face whole face was now red with steam fuming. I never knew that Natsu, someone who is rough and reckless, can be so gentle, especially when it comes to kissing a girl. Namely me! It caught me by surprise but I kissed him back. After what felt like forever he broke the kiss after a few minutes and smiled at me._

_"__Oh Natsu…" I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. I just had my very first kiss. With Natsu! And I enjoyed! No. I loved it! _

_"__Luce!" He said in a hoarse voice._

_"__Y-Yeah?"_

_"__Don't plan on getting any sleep tonight!"_

_"__Eh?! You can't be serio-" I was interrupted by Natsu's next amazing kiss. This time he managed to catch me off guard and plunged his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues were battling for dominance, but Natsu was stronger and dominated, not that minded. The next thing I knew, he broke the kiss and leaned down toward my neck, beginning to kiss and nip. Afterwards he started stripping me, my bra, shirt, panties, & skirt and threw them somewhere. Once I was completely naked Natsu started kissing my voluptuous chest._

_"__N-N-N-Natsu! Not so rough! I can't-" He smirked when he saw my expression of pleasure. _

_"__Sorry Luce, but I want to enjoy tasting you as much as I can. I told you didn't I? I'm going to make you mine Luce." He stated and continued kissing my breasts for about 15 minutes then carried me to my soft comfy mattress. After being placed on my bed with loving care, Natsu started stripping himself. Clothes were now everywhere on the floor. _

_"__Natsu…" I was surprised when I saw how big his length was. A little scared even. But before I could say anything, he entered my womanhood , making me cry out in pain. Natsu stopped and held me._

_"__Luce! I'm sorry! I wasn't…" He panicked but stopped when I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him closer to me._

_"__It's okay Natsu. I'm happy that you want me so bad, but please take it easy. This is my first time doing this with someone. So just take it slow and I'll be fine. Ok?" I asked and gave Natsu a quick peck on the lips._

_"__Ok Luce." He smiled and continued entering me. He hit my hymen and carefully broke it. Once it broke, tears escaped my eyes. I looked away so that Natsu didn't see me cry. But he brushed my tears away and rubbed my cheek gently._

_"__Are you okay Luce? I want to make you mine but not if it will hurt you. Do you want to continue?" He asked hesitantly when he saw that a little blood was coming out of my entrance. It made me smile that he was so careful and gentle with me. I never knew that he could be loving. This only made me fall in love with him even more. It took both Mira and Levy's help to make me realize that I'm in love with the dragon slayer. I thought to myself though that he was too dense to understand love, but now I know better. _

_"__Yes Natsu. I want to. Just go slowly and I'll be okay. I want to do this with my lover." I said and kissed him. Giving him the okay that I've adjusted to him being inside of me. He smiled and began thrusting slowly. My pussy was tight around his cock and I didn't think we would last very long, but that didn't stop us so we continued making love until we didn't have any energy left. It was a long but amazing night. _

_End of Flashback_

I smiled at the memory. I threw the blanket to the side and saw that his length was still inside me. I looked back at Natsu and saw his peaceful smile. I stroked his cheek gently and Natsu scrunched up his face and woke up. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him for a sweet good morning kiss.

"Good morning Natsu." I said softly.

"Good morning Luce. My beautiful blonde princess." He smiled at me and I blush.

"Princess?" I asked.

"Virgo calls you that. And I think it suits you." He said before flipping our positions so that he was on top.

"Natsu! So early in the morning?"

"You know you love it." He started thrusting into me again.

"Oh! Oh! Natsu!" Lucy moaned as I bucked up my hips against his. He started to pick up his pace and rode me like a wave.

"Luce!" The two of us managed to find a rhythm when I started moving my hips.

My eyes opened wide when I felt my insides coil and the amazing pressure I felt last night began to build inside of my body once again.

"Natsu! I'm going to cum!"I yelled the warning to Natsu.

"Me too!" The pressure kept building inside the both us until it exploded.

"NATSU/LUCY!" The two of us came, with him pouring more of his seed into my womb. He collapse on top of me. He realized that he was crushing me and flipped our positions again so that I was laying on top of him.

"Luce, that was amazing." He said then gave me a quick kiss.

"Natsu, just so you know, if I get pregnant, then you have to take responsibility." He just smiled and caressed my cheek with his right hand and stroked my golden hair with his left.

"I will Luce. I may have lost Igneel, but I have you now. If you do get pregnant, I promise that I will take care of you and our child." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"Oh Natsu…" I was at a loss for words.

"I told you Luce. I love you and would do anything for you."

"I love you too Natsu." He smiled then kissed me hard. I returned the kiss and it became a hot make out session. The two of us stayed at my apartment the whole day, our friends would probably wonder where we are but I didn't care. I was with the man who loves me.

And that is how Natsu and I got together. And how our future together began.

**Hope you liked it! I'm really hoping Hiro Mashima will get these two together. **


End file.
